Dificil Decicion
by Pinabrief27
Summary: Una de sus compañeras ha muerto tragicamente en una misión, y esto trae a aparejado terribles consecuencias para el liderazgo de Ace Bunny mas sin embargo los hijos de los Loonatics aran todo lo posible por ayudarlo, Loonatics no me pertenese Los personajes no pertencientes a la serie, me pertenesen ami y a unos amigos, PD: en esta historia los loonatics ya tendran hijos
1. Chapter 1

Difícil decisión

Capítulo 1

Ace Bunny lleva toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, sentado en su cama, de sus irritados ojos azules no corren más lágrimas, ha llorado más que en toda su vida, ya que en sus veintiocho años de vida, siempre trato de mostrar un rostro fuerte, y si no podía hacerlo, siempre buscaba una forma graciosa de arreglar la situación, no importaba lo dura que fuera la situación, el siempre buscaba la manera de encontrar una broma al respecto para aliviar la cosa, pero en esta coacción no había broma en el mundo que pudiera remediar los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día….

Se recuesta en la cama de lado, solo pensando en la depresión, por la cual pasaban sus compañeros, sobre todo Rev y sus sobrinos, la depresión por la que pasaba l conejo, era tan grave que siente deseos de morir al igual que su compañera, la cual había muerto, por su culpa ¿o tal vez no?

Pero lo que más le había dolido fue lo que Zadavia le había dicho esa tarde cuando lo llamo a él solo…..

Creo que me equivoque al darte el liderazgo, Ace es obvio que te falta madurar muchísimo, mi primera opción me rechazo, ero tratare de convencer de nuevo a esa persona, por lo pronto estas suspendido de tus funciones hasta nuevo aviso, ahora retírate de mí vista no te quiero ver

Solo recordar lo fría que había sonado la voz de su amada jefa, le daban ganas de llorar otra vez, pero sus ojos parecían no tener más lágrimas que derramar, y era obvio que la situación no se iba a resolver llorando,

Ace estas bien *la Voz de Lexi sonaba realmente preocupada* *pero Ace estaba furioso, pensó que Lexi fue la primera opción de Zadavia para liderar al equipo, pero de ser así por ¿Por qué ella había rechazado la oportunidad de ser la líder del equipo?, y si no fue ella quien Pato? Eso sonaba ridículo, o quizás su hermana menor Terra, o su primo mayor Trían, pero como si cuando Zadavia recluto a los Loonatics su primo formaba otro equipo, llamado trio misteriosos, con dos amigos suyos, entonces quizás Rev…. O Tech, no importaba realmente quien había sido esa persona, Ace no quería hablar con nadie, la coneja aun seguía en la puerta así que se limitó a grítale*

Lárgate de aquí Lexi ¿no vez que no quiero estar solo? *sabía que había sido grosero con su esposa, pero no le importaba, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, dormir y nunca despertar*

Afuera Lexi estaba preocupada y algo molesta por la forma en que Ace, su propio esposo se había dirigido a ella, Tech se le acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la coneja….

Déjalo Lexi necesita pensar a solas *el coyote la miro con sus ojos color verde olivo los cuales desprendían un brillo pequeño*

Pero es que…. *ala coneja se le quebró la voz* el funeral él debe estar presente no?

Creo que nadie lo culpara si no aparece, él era el único que estaba cuando…. Tu sabes ocurrió la tragedia

Sabes si ya contactaron a sus tíos? *con las manos cerca de la mano y la voz mortificada y quebrada*

Nya, Trían y Ale se iban a encargar de eso, creo que pronto tendremos noticias *dijo el coyote*

En eso Duck y Rev aparecen, aunque en los ojos verdes de Rev estaba totalmente rojos e irritados, pareciera que no ha dejado de llorar todo el día, desde las 2 de la tarde, en que ocurrió la tragedia*

Los tíos de Terra ya llegaron a la funeraria. ¿Están… listos? *Duck hablaba con una voz ronca y baja raro en él, ya que siempre alzaba la voz para llamar la atención, pero esta situación los tiene a todos conmocionados*

Lexi Lanza una última mirada a la puerta cerrada a la habitación de Ace, esperando ver a sus esposo asomarse o al menos decir algo, se dirige como si fuera a llamar de nuevo a la puerta, aunque con algo de temor, pero Tech la detiene y es el quien llama a la puerta….

Ace nos vamos a la funeraria, si decides acompañarnos ya sabes dónde estamos *dijo secamente Tech*

Ustedes vallase adelantando, con los niños yo iré por Sónica, la pequeña no a querido salir de su habitación en todo el día *dijo Rev con una voz ronca y muy lenta, raro en él ya que siempre solía hablar rápidamente, y solía ser confuso para el que lo oyera, pero esta situación tenía tan mal al correcaminos que se había deprimido tanto, hasta el punto de hablar lentamente como su hermano menor lo solía hacer*

Está bien nos vemos allá amigo *dijo Tech secamente mientras se iba con Lexi y Duck*

Rev se fue caminando lentamente cabizbajo, por los pasillos hasta el cuarto donde estaba su pequeña hija Sónica…

Mientras en el último cuarto del pasillo, el cual era el cuarto más grande de todo el cuartel, ya que hay dormían todos los pequeños, en una cama a la derecha con una cocha de flores rosas con toques verdes, se encontraba acostada boca abajo una pequeña correcaminos de unos ocho años de edad, de color azul como Rev, pelo color rosa, ojos color azul como Ace, y cola color morado, que vestía una blusa morada claro, con una chamarra de manga corta rosa, con una falda verde, y unas mallas del mismo color que su blusa, se encontraba como Ace o quizás peor que el, la pequeña correcaminos de nombre Sónica, se sentía culpable por la tragedia de aquella tarde….

Ella había visto como derrotaban los Loonatics, a los maestros de roca del Dr. Temerario, que gracias a Neurona los mostros se habían convertido en robots con poderosas armas, los cuales estaban destruyéndolo todo, después de una terrible batalla, Ace y Terra se habían quedado en esa parte de la ciudad, mientras los demás buscaban a Temerario y Neurona, los cuales habían escapado antes de finalizar la batalla, Ace estaba de espaldas hincado, auxiliando a 2 pequeños conejos que habían sido lastimados en la batalla, aunque cerca de ahí había algunas chicas que lo miraban y lanzaban gritos de emoción, Ace no les dio importancia a esas chicas, su única prioridad en ese momento era que los 2 pequeños conejos estuvieran bien, algunas chicas estaban hincadas, ayudando a Ace con los pequeños conejos, a lo lejos una coneja con su traje de loonatic con color café, de nombre Terra, observaba la escena, desde el punto donde Terra estaba, parecía que Ace se estaba luciendo frente a esas chicas, Ace continuaba con su labor de curar las heridas de sus pequeños, que no se dio cuenta que a pesar de que los robots, estaban completamente destruidos, un brazo de un robot aún conservaba su movilidad, entonces lanzo un rayo a donde estaba el conejo desprevenido, sin embargo Terra lo noto y corrió para salvar a su jefe, que no era solo su jefe también era su hermano, y también para salvar a esas chicas que de seguro serian alcanzadas por el rayo, aun que Terra no se percató de que su hermano, estaba curando las heridas de su pequeños con ayuda de las chicas y no luciéndose con ellas como lo pensaba Terra, Terra se lanzó apartando a Ace y las chicas de ahí, pero ella no alcanzo a quitarse a tiempo y el rayo la alcanzo a ella, cayendo inéditamente al suelo solo escuchándose un golpe cuando algo se cae, en eso Ace se levanta del suelo y voltea, y al ver a su hermana menor en el suelo sangrando y ya sin vida, lanza un grito desgarrador al cielo, lleno de furia sus ojos se ponen completamente amarillos y dispara un rayo láser de sus ojos directamente al brazo dejándolo derretido, no se detiene hay, derrite todas las partes de los robots como si al hacerlo pudiera recuperar a Terra, Sónica estaba petrificada a pocos metros de distancia, la pequeña correcaminos se había percatado de la mano del robot, la pequeña comenzó a correr a supe velocidad, pero como aun no sabía controlar bien sus poderes, su velocidad le fallo de repente y tropezó, lo último que vio fue caer a su madre tirada en el suelo….

Sónica al terminar de recordar aquello no pudo evitar derramar más lagrimas por sus ojos azules que se fueron rodando hasta sus mejillas y solo en sollozos decía

Si no me hubieran fallado mis poderes la hubiera podido salvar *decía Sónica entre sollozos* fue mi culpa no la de mi tío Ace

Sónica hija ya es hora de irnos *tocando la puerta del cuarto decía Rev con una voz quebrada*

Ya voy papa *decía Sónica sollozando mientras dejaba una foto de su madre en su buro y sale del cuarto*

Rev y Sónica se fueron a la funeraria a alcanzar a los demás chicos

/CONTINUARA/


	2. Chapter 2

Difícil decisión

Capitulo: 2

Rev y Sónica alcanzaron a los chicos, en eso los Loonatics salen del cuartel en grupo, sin decir mucho lo que los espera será una situación difícil pero saben que tienen que superarla, nunca es fácil perder a un amigo, pero por la actitud de Ace de encerrar y no hablar con nadie sienten que han perdido a 2, Terra era la más valiente de todos ellos, mientras que a los demás les daba temor algo Terra siempre se llenaba de valor y era la primera en ir e investigar, o siempre calmaba a sus compañeros diciéndoles que nada pasaría, nunca se revelaba ante la autoridad aunque fuera la segunda al mando, siempre actuaba todas las ordenes sin protesta, y aun que era a la que más fácilmente sacaban de quicio, y la que se enojaba más fácilmente en especial cuando sus compañeros peleaban entre ellos, jamás la vieron realmente molesta excepto en una ocasión que la vieron estallar de furia, pero por lo generar siempre tenía una sonrisa bella que iluminaba su rostro…

Pero ahora se había ido y eso les había hecho darse cuenta que a pesar de ser superhéroes no eran del todo indestructibles.

2 Conejos adultos, junto con otros 3 conejos adultos pero más menores que los otros 2, y junto con 3 conejos niños, están junto a una urna de plata, la policía entera parece haberse congregado en el lugar, al igual que los bomberos, los reportistas y muchos otros ciudadanos ejemplares como la alcaldesa, y el director de la prisión, no era para menos pues se despedían de alguien ejemplar, en la entrada un cartel que dice: TERRA BUNNY 27 AÑOS HEROÍNA DE ACMETROPOLIS.

En eso los Loonatics que faltaban entran al lugar, sus caras tristes lo decían todo. Tech se dirije hacia zadavia que se había quedado un poco retirada de los demás, mirando el triste espectáculo, otros Loonatics se dirigen hacia ella…

¿ y Ace? *Pregunta Zadavia consternada, al notar la ausencia del chico*

No quiso venir *Duck duda un segundo al decir esto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la freigliana*

¡Cómo es posible! *Zadavia dice molesta*

Ace devia estar hay sobre todo porque se trataba de su hermana menor, pero se había quedado encaprichado en su habitación, Zadavia pensó que debía hablar con el de nuevo muy seriamente.

Esta algo consternado, mejor déjalo tal vez llegue más tarde *hablo Tech*

En eso llega una reportera conocida por todos, pero solo idiotizaba a uno de los presentes, Duck prácticamente comenzó a babear cuando Misty Bréese apareció seguida de su camarógrafo, esta situación de ver a Duck Babeando por la reportera puso celosa a una patita de color crema de pelo color rojo y ojos verdes azulados, de nombre Anya, que se encontraba justamente alado de Duck, Duck al ver a Anya celosa solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente ante ella….

Soy Misty Bréese, reportando desde el funeral de la heroína Terra Bunny la cual falleció ayer en la tarde, debido a un descuido del famosos Ace Bunny, líder de los Loonatics, lo que nos sorprende es darnos cuenta que los Loonatics se encuentran en este sitio, sin la presencia de su líder, esta reportera se pregunta si tendrá remordimiento de conciencia.

¡Cómo se atreve! *decía furiosa y gruñendo entre dientes, una coyote color blanca como la nieve, de pelo rubio (amarillo) de ojos color amarillo fuertes*

*Mira a la coyote y se le acerca* cálmate Kiary *le decía Tech a su compañera, mientras coloca sus manos en los hombros de la coyote*

Aunque Kiary no era la única que había visto furiosa a la reportera, Lexi la miraba furiosa y se acerca para decirle que se valla, pero antes de que Lexi diga algo, Misty s dirige asía ella con tono engreído

Lexi Bunny como te sientes por la pérdida de tu compañera? ¿No tienes miedo de ser la siguiente, víctima de los descuidos e impertinencias de Ace Bunny? Me imagino que ustedes no confiaran más en su líder después de esta tragedia

Qué? como se atreve? *Kiary vuelve a mirar furiosamente a la reportera y gruñe entre dientes*

Por favor cálmate cariño, no hay que hacer que nos echen por un desastre sabes a lo que me refiero *Decía Tech tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa mientras coloca de nuevo sus manos en sus hombros*

Qué? *Lex mira indignada a Misty* ¡cómo se atreve! Lo que sucedió no fue de ninguna manera culpa de Ace, fue un accidente

¿Enceri? *Misty pregunta con sarcasmo* nosotros tenemos un video exclusivo, donde se muestra todo lo contrario, si quieren verlo amigos y amigas *dice esto dirigiéndose a las cámaras* no se pierdan esta noche un especial que hemos preparado titulado en manos de quien está la seguridad de Acmetropolis.

*Luego sale del local pues el equipo de seguridad que fue enviado por los tíos de Terra llega a sacarla junto con su camarógrafo, no sin antes de que Miaty se dirija a Lexi diciendo por lo bajo* gracias por la entrevista

Como se atrevió *Zadavia decía aquello por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara*

Mientras a lo lejos cierta cone de color gris como Ace pelo amarillo como el de Lexi y ojos color azul como los de Ace, se encontraba sentada en unas escaleras, junto con un conejo color amarillo como Lexi, con pelo color negro y ojos azules como los de Lexi, de nombres Alixa y Axel , habían mirado y escuchado todo lo que Misty Bréese había dicho, ambos conejos estaban furiosos por lo que la reportera había dicho….

Como se atreve grrr +decía Alixa mientras gruñía entre diente*

Lo se papa no tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso a la tía Terra *decía Axel también furioso y gruñendo entre dientes como su hermana melliza*

Él ni siquiera se estaba luciendo con esas chicas como todos piensan *decía triste pero a la vez furiosa*

Lo se Alixa él nos estaba ayudando a curar nuestras heridas *decía Axel triste pero a la vez furioso como su hermana*

Mientras a lo lejos apartada de todos Sónica se encontraba triste pero a la vez furiosa con ella misma, ella había visto lo que en realidad había pasado a aquella tarde, su tío Ace no había tenido la culpa de nada, pero sin pruebas que mostraran lo contrario de lo que todos pensaban, todos culpaban al conejo, la prensa, los reporteros, los ciudadanos, la alcaldesa, zadavia, inclusive los tíos de Ace y Terra culpaban a su sobrino por lo que le había pasado a Terra, incluso el padre de Terra y Ace el cual acababa de llegar, culpaba a su hijo por la muerte de su hija, Sónica ya estaba harta de todo esto, ya estaba harta de que todos culparan a su tío, sin saber la verdadera razón, por la que Ace no se percató del brazo del robot. En eso vio como entro otro reportero a la funeraria, he hizo lo mismo que Misty, Sónica al ver aquello, a ver como otro reportero culpaba a su tío Ace frente a todos, por la muerte de su madre, hizo puños sus manos conteniendo toda su ira, pues no quería estallar de ira frente a todos, Sónica era una chica tranquila y Feliz, pero cuando algo le molestaba o la hacina enojar estallaba enserio en furia, cuando estallaba en furia enserio todos inclusive sus padres le temían, Sónica aun con sus manos echas puños y conteniendo su ira, salio de la funeraria sin que nadie la viera…

*Caminado por el parque* todos culpan a mi tío inclusive su propio padre *furiosa golpea un árbol y lo tira* pero mi tío no tuvo la culpa de nada y se los probare a todos *sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede*

Sónica salió corriendo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo en busca de sus propias pruebas, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía por las sombras.

*Entre las sombras sonríe un encapuchado* jeje ve por tus pruebas Sónica *lo decía susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara* aun que le pruebes a los demás que ti tío no tuvo la culpa de nada, eso no te devolverá a tu madre *la sigue por las sombras*

/CONTINUARA/


	3. Chapter 3

Difícil decicion

Capitulo 3

Sónica continuo corriendo por el parque había recordado que cerca de donde había sido la pelea había logrado ver justamente al otro extremo una cámara de vigilancia, que daba justamente a donde sui tío Ace se encontraba, y si estaba en lo correcto esa cámara había gravado lo que s tío Ace realmente hacia cuando estaba desprevenido y la mano del robot lo iba a atacar, siguió su camino aun sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía…

Mientras tanto Ace Bunny recorre la ciudad, su traje de Loonatic se había quedado guardado en su armario alado de la espada del guardián, que no está seguro si Zadavia se la dará al nuevo líder o la dejara conservarla como un doloroso recuerdo de sus días de gloria, sus pasos sin quererlo lo llevan a lo que fue la locación donde trabajo por última vez como doble de películas, siente un nudo en su garganta al recordar lo acontecido en ese preciso lugar, justo después de recibir una paliza en lugar de un actor engreído, como estaba tirado en el suelo cuando ese extraño meteorito cayo, en la ciudad-planeta generando esa extraña radiación, él estaba solo tirado en la calle, no pudo correr a tiempo para protegerse, sintió de inmediato que ando andaba mal al notar que sus ojos quemaban provocándole dolor, luego hubo derrumbes, gritos, alarmas de auto y sirenas por todos lados, sin embargo nadie parecía prestarle atención a un conejo antropomorfo tirado en la calle, probablemente mal herido, la realidad lo despierta cuando escucha a alguin cerca decir….

Mira es Ace Bunny ¿Qué anduviera asiendo por aquí?

Ace no le presta atención a lo que decían el par de chicos, que nisiquiera parecen darse cuenta que son escuchados o no parece importarles.

Si ¿vistes las noticias, Misty bréese dice que por su culpa murió Terra?

¿Cómo debe sentirse le preguntamos?

Ace escucha esto y siente como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima de golpe, su corazón esta acelerado y se le dificulta respirar, siente deseos de golpear a esos chicos hasta el cansancio pero se contiene, en eso escucha cerca de hay un grito que reconoce al instante, y sin pensarlo 2 veces sale corriendo de ahí hacia donde escucho el grito, justo a tiempo antes de cometer una locura con esos chicos

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos, Sónica ya tenía el video de la prueba que demostraría que su tío Ace no había tenido la culpa de lo que le paso a su madre, la correcaminos ya se encontraba de camino hacia el cuartel, pues sabía que ya había acabado todo en la funeraria, Sónica ya iba de camino hacia el cuartel cuando fue atrapada sorpresivamente por uno de los secuaces de Reloj…

Reloj era un ser capaz de controlar el tiempo y espacio a su voluntad también podía congelar el tiempo cuando lo deseaba gracias a su báculo el cual contiene un reloj de arena, aparte también podía enviar a cualquiera a otro tiempo, al futuro o pasado y a ser que sus víctimas vieran en el pasado o en el futuro algo que les doliera bastante, pose en sus guantes unas gemas que le ayudan a convertir su báculo en una oz…

Como decía Sónica fue atrapada por uno de los secuaces de reloj que tenían forma de reloj, el secuas de Reloj había agarrado tan fuerte a Sónica que esto provoco que la correcaminos gritara fuerte

Valla pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí *saliendo de entre las sombras un encapuchado con capucha azul, un báculo con un reloj de arena, unos guantes que poseen 2 gemas en cada uno y con 1 reloj en cada muñeca*

Hoo reloj grr *intentando zafarse del secuas de Reloj* que haces aquí *

Lo mismo te pregunto pequeña, no crees que estas muy lejos de casa, y a estas horas de la noche en un lugar tan peligroso como este *decía Reloj con una sonrisita maliciosa*

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora más te vale que me sueltes o te ira muy mal *Sónica decía mientras traba de zafarse de las garras del secuaz de Reloj*

Si quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero te puedo ayudar Sónica *dice Reloj con una voz grave, pero sonriendo a la vez*

Ayudarme no entiendo de que me hablas *dice la correcaminos algo confusa, mientras sigue intentando zafarse*

Que de que hablo, es fácil no creas que no sé por qué estás aquí, ya estas harta de que todos culpen a tu tío Ace, por lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde, la tragedia, así que viniste a buscar tus pruebas para que todos vean lo que realmente tu tío asía, cuando no se percató de la mano del robot *decía Reloj con una voz suave mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá*

(Que como rayos lo supo) *pensó Sónica mientras aun intentaba zafarse* si eso es cierto o no es cierto no es de tu incumbencia, así que mejor déjame en paz *dijo muy seria la correcaminos*

*No le hace caso* sabes Sónica aun que le demuestres a todos que tu tío Ace no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de tu madre, eso no ara que ella regrese solo por mostrar que tu tío Ace no tuvo la culpa *decía Reloj mientras una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro se le formaba*

*mira al piso* cr- creo que en eso tienes razón *dice la correcaminos con una voz seca y triste*

Sabes solo hay una forma de que tu madre pueda regresar y tú sabes cuál es esa forma, yo podría ayudarte a cambio de un pequeño favor y….

Pero Reloj no pudo terminar ya que una voz que llamaba a Sónica lo interrumpió, en cuanto aquel villano escucho aquella voz se estremeció y un frio inmenso recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que diera unos pasos asía atrás y salió corriendo, dejando solo a su secuas el cual aún traía apretando a Sónica, en eso solo se vio un láser que le dio al secuas de Reloj haciendo que liberara a Sónica….

WAAAAAAA *cayendo*

*la atrapa* te tengo Sónica, te encuentras bien

*abriendo los ojos y ve a la persona que la salvo* hoo Tío Ace …..


End file.
